THE FALLOUT.
(Inspired by 6LACK, Lil Baby, Gunna, The-Dream, Trey Songz, Usher & Lupe Fiasco) (Verse 1): I’ve never doubted your wisdom, this generation of music is a rollercoaster, full of fakes that claim they real and never show support You gotta claim to be the GOAT in order for them to get use to your style, they’ll acknowledge you, just takes a matter of time, flashing photoshoots I got those type of visions that are multilayered, speak them to existence, it just takes persistence, life isn’t all fun and games and haters judge us if we’re Christians Don’t wanna hear all that shit today, y’all better learn something! Telling me how I should feel and tryna control me of what to do or say if I’m angry, y’all don’t know me at all, moving on like I’m Brandy And these songs are too real it turned me to an Autobot and Siri transformed right into a warlock Should’ve listen to Selena Gomez when she had, “Everything Is Not What It Seems,” saw that UFO with their tractors that beam When life gives you apples, pineapples, mangos and berries then you get strength off fruit punch, that’s no lie nor a hunch (The Hook): Doings things I never seemed to ever do in my life so the roles have changed, oh yeah they did! Miscellaneous crews get confused think that there ain’t a job to do and steady aim, it’s on the news! Transforming watch me rollout like an Autobot and showout, hella active take control now! So you’re welcome to the fallout! (Verse 2): The new B.o.B with a higher degree it’s not Uni but still got great service that’s free, immaculately, saving all of these artists who had trouble to breathe without an autopsy Sold out dates that I speak as faith, many have told me that I’m gonna make it, pray until something happen that means I’m pushin I’m bookin, you crookin and yet you still lookin, don’t wanna talk jealousy that had y’all effected, I could care less about your acceptance Not many had done major favors for me but my family and friends, course there’s some fans I could truly defend on my Boulevard The truest dawg in the city, mob ties that get me involved, nothing more than truth they couldn’t resolve, the darkest lies they all put in a blog..... (The Hook): Doings things I never seemed to ever do in my life so the roles have changed, oh yeah they did! Miscellaneous crews get confused think that there ain’t a job to do and steady aim, it’s on the news! Transforming watch me rollout like an Autobot and showout, hella active take control now! So you’re welcome to the fallout! (Rap Outro): Got your back my bruvah like Jonas, just seize the moment and own it as long as I shown it, ya dig?... Trust me, these are bars dude, if you’ve ever ever been to law school Got fit suits, they’ll never cross you, seen right though their silly costumes, let’s get it! Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:6LACK Inspired Category:The-Dream Inspired Category:Trey Songz Inspired Category:Usher Inspired Category:Lupe Fiasco Inspired Category:2018 Category:Lil Baby Inspired Category:Gunna Inspired Category:Lil Wayne Inspired Category:Royce Da 5'9" Inspired Category:2019